Mixed Feelings from Fluttershy
by ThisIsNotAUsernameNoNo
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had been friends a long time. One day a simple movement from Dash makes Fluttershy's feelings a bit wonky for her. Will Dash reject Shy, and her love? or will she feel the same way?


*****Mixed Feelings*****

Fluttershy has always known Rainbow Dash for like, her entire life. But one day her feelings get a little wonky for Dash. It was a beautiful in Ponyville, the sun was glimmering, the birds where chirping, a friendly smile on everybody's face wherever you turned. Poor Fluttershy felt sick and had to be shut in from the magnificent day outside. Rainbow Dash had already cleared the clouds, so she decided to visit Fluttershy to ask why she didn't come out on this gorgeous day. She went to the front door, and quietly knocked. "uh, Fluttershy?" Dash asked, knocking a little more harder so she would hear. A timid Fluttershy opened the door frantically, And practically pulled Dash in (get in here!) "R-Rainbow, what- I mean why are you here?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "why aren't you outside with the rest of Ponyville?" Dash answered Fluttershy's question with another question. "well I ummm.. I was feeling sick and.." Fluttershy's timid voice got quieter and quieter that the last few words sounded like 'eeps!'. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll stay shut in with you until you get better." Dash said rolling her eyes. "You don't have to do that for ME, you can enjoy yourself outside with the others.." Fluttershy said. A part of her really wanted Dash to stay, but the other part said, 'I shouldn't shut her off from this glorious day..' Fluttershy's head span when she saw Dash head for the door. "Wait...!" Shy said holding her hoof out. "Please don't leave me here alone.." She looked down. Rainbow smirked, nodding her head. "Alright, I'll stay, I'll stay." She wrapped her arms around Shy. "I think you need a hug." Dash said, smiling. Fluttershy blushed a little bit, being happy that when she was sick, her best friend was holding her in a gentle embrace.. "I.. I should go to my room..." Shy whispered. "Go for it, I'll be here if you need me." Dash said letting go of Shy so she could get up. Fluttershy flew to her room and her head buzzed with thoughts.

'I love her...Alot..'

'Get a hold of yourself, she probably doesn't like you anyways..'

'Her embrace was so gentle.. Her body is pretty warm and cozy..'

Shy hit her head in attempt to get the thoughts out of her head. She went back in thought, Remembering how warm the embrace was, how her heart span and how she got butterflies in her stomach..

why was she feeling these feelings?

****Without Love****

Fluttershy got up the next morning still thinking about yesterday. "I think... I love her.." she thought. "No, it couldn't be, I'm not one for mares.. Dash probably isn't one for mares too.." Shy automatically shot down her other thought.

Meanwhile in Dash's Cloud Home...

"Fluttershy is so warm and cozy, I wish that would last forever.." Dash said to herself, sitting on her bed. "I think I love her.. Wait, About a month ago or a year ago, she said she isn't one for mares..." Dash sighed sadly. She thought of an idea. "I will get her to like mares, one way or another!" Said Dash confidentially.

*****One Way Or Another****

"Flutteeeeeeeeershy! Daaaaaashie!" Pinkie called. Fluttershy was curled up in a ball on her bed, an Rainbow was at Sugercube Corner. Fluttershy slumped out of bed grumpily, knowing she had to get out of bed. She made her way to Sugarcube Corner and went to the table Dash was sitting at, not noticing Dash. "ee.. I would like to sit here.." Shy turned her head away so only one of her beautiful eyes looked at Dash and made her blush. "If you don't mind.." Dash was caught up in Shy's beauty, So she didn't know how to answer. "yes.. no.. I mean.. I don't know.." Dash said, still blushing. Pinkie skipped in and saw the scene, so she bounced to the table Shy and Dash where sitting. "You guys are in loooooooooooovvvveee~!" Pinkie sang teasingly as she skipped around the table. Fluttershy hid in her mane to hide her crimson red face from Pinkie. Dash just blushed angrily. "I do NOT love her!" Dash yelled, Lying her mouth off. "Never have, Never will!" Dash's words struck to Shy in slow motion, and tears built up in her eyes. "I guess my 'love' for you is gone then.." Shy rose from her seat and made her way out the door. "WAIT!" Dash said, Going after her. Dash pinned Shy to a wall. "You..are going to.. Love me!" (Gala reference, anyone?) Dash said, leaning in closer to Shy's flustered face. Shy fidgeted, Feeling Dash's breath on her neck made her heart soar. But.. What was she going to do?

"May I see your beautiful eyes?" asked Dash.

"No.."

"Awah, Why?"

"Just.. I don't know."

"turn your head I have a surprise." Dash smirked.

"Oh.. ok.." Fluttershy turned her head to be greeted with a kiss. Dash closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of Shy's lips, they tasted like honey and heaven to her, Speaking of heaven, Dash thought she was in Heaven. As for Shy, she closed her eyes for the surprise of the kiss. Dash's lips tasted spicy, like the rainbows. (from that one episode.. Not rainbow factory guys. The one where Pinkie tasted some of the rainbows and it made her face all wonky!) after a minute, they separated from each other's lips for air. "that was.. 20% cooler than anything.." Dash said, smirking at Shy. "yea... wasn't it?" Shy said, smiling a bit. Fluttershy pulled Rainbow Dash in for a hug,

She had the-

(can I finish it?)

(go for it xD)

She had the feeling this was the start of a beautiful

RELATIONSHIP.

(dies laughing)


End file.
